On a beautiful afternoon, Omar rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of nectarines for $5.93 each and baskets of eggplants for $3.92 each. Omar decided to buy a basket of nectarines and a basket of eggplants before heading home. How much did Omar need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Omar needs to pay, we need to add the price of the nectarines and the price of the eggplants. Price of nectarines + price of eggplants = total price. ${5}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ Omar needs to pay $9.85.